


May our paths meet again

by fishy_noot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Knight!Marco, M/M, Runaway!Jean, Somewhere between fantasy and historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishy_noot/pseuds/fishy_noot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You can do this’ Jean thought. He had to do this. He had been planing this for almost a year now and had vowed to either succeed or die trying.</p>
<p>The king’s boy toy had escaped and his highness was as mad as he could get. The Knights of the Holy Wings, the order he was proudly part of, had been assigned to search across the cathedral area. Who was Marco to disobey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	May our paths meet again

The roof tiles felt warm under his bare feet. Above him, the sunset’s warm colors faded into cool, dark purples. Below him, the palace evening lights were starting to get lighted up. A warm breeze pushed his long locks of hair away from his face and he thanked the winds for their small help. His hands gripped more tightly the tied up sheets that he had crafted into a rope. He hoped his invention would work.

The young man kept walking briskly across the tiles, knowing that soon the king would come back to his chambers and notice his disappearance. He needed to get away, fast and quietly. He finally reached the roof’s border and gazed at the soil below. Jean didn’t dwell much in his choices and tied the rope to the closest pinnacle, making a sturdy knot and throwing the rest of it into the void. He breathed deeply, gripped the textile with all his might and leaned with his back into the abyss to start his descent.

No one seemed to pass across that place, a dark alley between the palace and church and Jean took the opportunity for his escape. He descended slowly and somehow managed to reach the ground without barely a scratch. 

‘You can do this’ Jean thought. He had to do this.

Jean had been planing this for almost a year now and had vowed to either succeed or die trying.

He ran across the alley towards the closest end, turned left and moved between the shadows of the buildings. As Jean had guessed, everybody was either too drunk or too happy to notice him.

The young man was getting close to the cathedral when trouble began. Jean could hear from a distance the gong that indicated an emergency in the palace. It was a matter of minutes before the whole town would be searching for him and he needed to hide fast and well. Jean quickly sneaked into the church and turned right, where the high bell tower rose. He moved upwards as fast as he could and without realising he was already at the top. 

Out of breath, Jean pushed the door open. He remembered the promise he had done to himself. Either freedom or death. 

Never going back.

 

Night had been chaotic during the king’s party and Marco was tired. The king’s room boy had escaped and his highness was as mad as he could get. The Knights of the Holy Wings, the order he was proudly part of, had been assigned to search across the cathedral area. Who was him to disobey?

Marco started to climb the steps of the tower, one of the last places that needed to be checked. He didn’t really expect the boy to get there, since there would be no way out in the case of someone finding them. ‘He cannot be that stupid if he got this far.’ Marco thought to himself.

Marco opened the door to the bells room and stepped into the space. The wind filtered between the arches and Marco looked around before he had to do a double take.

There, sitting carefree on the window further away from him was a thin male figure. He didn’t seem like he had noticed Marco, his back towards him and his ears probably deafened by the warm winds that had risen during the night. The same winds that curled his long locks of hair and ruffled his clothes.

The scene had a strange beauty and he couldn’t stop looking before Marco realized he needed to ponder his options. He could try to get close, but what if the boy got scared and fell accidentally? Maybe he could just directly try to talk to him and convince him to go back without a fight. 

“You’ve caused quite a ruckus tonight.”

His words made the boy jump slightly, but he remained seated on the windowsill and turned around to look at Marco.

“Well, if they had let me leave peacefully both of us wouldn’t be here.”

“Why?” Is all Marco could ask. Why what? Why had he decided to run away from a life of luxury many wished? Why had he hidden here? Why was he standing up, gazing at the ground below?

“Because fuck them, that’s why.” said the boy, not moving from his place. “I’m not going back.”

He moved a feet and let it hover over empty air. Marco gasped, realizing his intentions.

“I’ll help you get out.” He said without thinking.

They boy put his foot back on the windowsill and looked back at him. 

“You will?”

Marco gulped. He was either fucked or truly fucked, but something in his stomach didn’t want things to end like this.

“I will.”

“How can I trust you? Trust that you’ll take me out of this hellhole and not take me back?”

Marco kept quiet for a while.

“I swear, in the name of the Holy Wings I’ll take you out.” Marco said. “This is as much as I can offer.”

Jean stepped down into the floor and moved away from the window and towards Marco. As the boy approached him, Jean’s features became more clear and Marco marveled at the sharpness of his face, the golden of his eyes and the intensity of his gaze. He was beautiful and Marco understood why the king would wish to keep him for himself. 

A small prayer crossed his mind after that thought.

“I’ll accept it, then.” Whispered Jean as he stood right in front of him. He was almost as tall as the knight, and didn’t look much younger than Marco himself. 

Marco nodded, words not being able to come out of his lips. His heart seemed to be beating way too fast for the situation he was in. Then, Marco realized that what he felt was, in fact, attraction.

Jean smiled at his silent answer, and all of Marco’s doubts were gone. He had fallen in love with someone he had just met. He had fallen in love with the king’s fugitive boytoy. 

He had fallen in love and his heart already felt broken.

 

The plan was almost too simple. Marco had brought a monk’s gown for Jean and cut the boy’s long hair. Luckily, Jean hadn’t minded at all. More like the opposite. Now Jean had an awkward bowl cut that didn’t even reach his ears and some clothing that completely hid his slender body. 

They had walked into the church and towards the Order’s quarters without raising anyone’s attention. Marco hid Jean in his own bedroom and they had waited until the following day to move. 

Nothing had gone wrong while they walked through the city and they soon reached the capital’s northern door. Guards were interrogating some young men but didn’t seem to be doing a thoughtful search. As they approached the capital’s end, Jean tugged Marco’s arm and directed him towards a very narrow alley far away from the crowds.

“I wanted to thank you, Marco.” Said Jean as he removed his hood. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for your kindness.”

“You shouldn’t thank me.” He muttered with a smile.

Marco was so glad he had found Jean that night. He was so happy he had met someone like Jean and he was broken hearted because he knew this moment meant goodbye.

Marco’s eyes fell on Jean’s lips when he smiled again.

He had only seen Jean smile once. Back in the tower when they had met. Jean’s long locks gave him a sublime elegance yet his smile had barely reached his eyes. Now, even with his hair chopped clumsily, his smile lightened up his whole face and made Marco’s heart race as if there was no tomorrow. Jean had never looked so beautiful, so happy, in the short time they had been together.

Marco averted his eyes as he felt a blush rise on his face. He chastised himself for his silly, childish feelings. Yet what could he do? His heart didn’t listen to reason.

“Marco.” Closer than it had been before, Jean’s voice brought Marco back from his thoughts. He barely had time to recollect himself before Jean’s lips were on his. Marco’s heart felt like it skipped a beat before restarting twice as fast. His hands fixed on the air, not knowing what to do and his mind seemed to be thinking and not thinking at the same time.

Jean broke the kiss with a sigh yet before he could lean back completely, Marco followed his lips and kissed him again, his hands now reaching for the other’s neck and hair. Jean shifted his head to the right so they fitted together better and grabbed Marco’s waist to bring them closer. 

Soon, sooner than Marco wanted, they broke apart and Jean pulled up his hood again, covering his eyes to hide their watery shine.

Without a word, they moved back to the main street and crossed the monumental door without any problems. Jean looked at Marco one last time.

“Goodbye, Jean.” Muttered Marco as he felt his eyes well up with tears.

“May our paths meet again.” Said Jean with one last smile in his direction.

Marco observed Jean walk away, not stopping once, not turning once. His whole soul hurt, but tears didn’t fall from his eyes, not for now, not until he was alone. Only when the monk’s silhouette could no longer be seen Marco started to walk back into the city. 

And he didn’t turn back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> This is based on a dream i had because i'm JM trash even in my sleep. In the dream Jean actually ran away Assassin's creed style and got into the tower's bell room through the window. he was also a witch and knew that they would meet again in the future because he had magic powers. One thing that wasn't in the dream but i added was the kiss scene :')
> 
> Also, I'm very happy with how this turned out, especially since i actually finished writing it at 4.44 am last tuesday and editing it almost at the same time today. It's probably gonna be filled with mistakes so if you find anything that makes your eyes twitch please tell me.
> 
> Finally, i must admit i would love to add a continuation but didn't get to see when and how they would meet again in the dream so there are many possibilities... If anyone has some ideas of what could happen and wants to share them, you can leave a comment, talk to me on [ tumblr](https://pololotp.tumblr.com) or on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/Palolo_Noot) <3


End file.
